1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar for prying, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a leverage utilizing bar for facilitating prying a flat member from a slender member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pry bars have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 815,064 to Campbell teaches a combined nail-extractor and beam-adjusting tool comprising a handle-bar having an integral transverse head having an outer face curved to provide a rocking fulcrum and having at one end claws projecting from one side of the handle-bar and having on its inner face at the other side of the handle-bar a substantially rectangular recess adapted to engage around the corners of a beam.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,574 to Reuterfors teaches a pinch bar made from a relatively thin strip of metal comprising, an elongated longitudinally straight handle of a length to form a relatively long lever for manipulation of the bar by the hand of a user, a relatively shorter neck at one end of the handle diverging relative to the centerline of the handle to one side of the latter, and a generally concavo-convex blade having one end joined integrally to the neck and extending therefrom crosswise of the centerline of the handle and having the major portion thereof projecting laterally from the other side of the handle, the neck and the handle having a transversely convex face at the one side of the handle and a transversely concave face at the other side of the handle, the transversely arched neck merging smoothly with the handle and the blade, the handle and the neck and portions of the blade adjacent the neck having a substantially uniform thickness and a radius of curvature that is large as compared to the width of the strip, the blade having a flattened tip portion at the other end for engaging an object, for the crosswise curve of the blade decreasing in a direction from the one end of the blade toward the other end to merge smoothly with the flattened tip portion and the width of the blade progressively increasing from the one end toward the other end, the blade being spaced axially from the one end of the handle and extending generally perpendicular thereto with the convex side of the blade facing away from the handle whereby the convex side of the blade provides an outer face that is convexly curved in a direction lengthwise of the blade and also crosswise thereof to enable rocking of the pinch bar on the outer face selectively in relatively transverse directions for loosening an object engaged by the tip portions.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,390 to Renner teaches a shingle removal tool that includes a main supporting shaft having an outer handle and a shingle removing blade at the opposite end. Centrally of the supporting shaft, an angled arm is secured to and extends outwardly and upwardly for gripping by the opposite hand of the roofer. The blade has a first portion aligned with the shaft, formed with a plurality of different sized notches, and a lateral extension portion formed as a continuous chamfered blade. A side blade wall extends past the bottom end of the shaft and lifts the shingle.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,659 to L'Heureux teaches a roof-opening device for use by fire fighters to open a vent hole for the venting of gases from a burning building containing plywood panels attached to roofing beams, such device having a shaft with a handle at the top end thereof and a transversely positioned fulcrum member at the bottom end thereof and a pair of tines extending outwardly from the fulcrum member, the tines spaced apart from one another a distance to pass over on both sides of a roofing beam after the tines are passed through a slot cut in the roof generally perpendicular to such roofing beams such that the tines when maneuvered downward through the slot on each side of the roofing beam can lift the plywood panel attached thereto in incremental steps as the fulcrum member is moved along the roofing beam to separate the plywood panel from the roofing beam and open up a vent hole.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,363 to Bowlin teaches a lift bar for disassembling a structure while preserving the components for reuse that includes a handle and a fork-like member connected thereto. Upon the manual depression of the handle, the fork-like member pivots upward to pry a board or a sheet of building material away from an underlying support member. The lift bar also includes a deflecting assembly removably mounted on the handle so as to deflect a loosened sheet of material away from an operator.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,289 to Callahan teaches a pry shovel tool for wooden pallet deck board removal and similar purposes is disclosed in several embodiments. All embodiments include a general S-shaped (in cross-section), relatively thin blade made of thin spring metal, whose forward section defines a central cut-out portion sized to allow the blade to receive therein the cross member of the pallet or like and, for the sections of the blade adjoining the cut-out to penetrate below the board to be removed. In one employment, a permanent elongated handle is affixed to the rear portion of the blade. In a second embodiment, a wider blade and cut-out are provided to accommodate wider pallet cross members such as a 4.times.4 timber. A third embodiment has a blade equipped with means for manually attaching removable handles with a short-length handle, an elongated straight handle, and a handle with a 90 degree removable extension section being disclosed.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,498 to Mislich, et al. teaches a tool for removing shingles and nails from a roof in which the tool has a base mounting plate which has a plurality of forwardly extending tines. The tines are adapted for pushing under the shingles. The tines pry the shingles loose from the roof. A plurality of forwardly extending teeth are positioned on the base plate below and rearward of the tines. The teeth remove nails remaining on the roof after the shingles are removed. Both the tines and teeth operate when the tool is pushed in a forwardly shingle removing direction.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,401 to Krupp teaches a tool and a method for using a tool that is particularly useful to individuals engaged in the roofing and roof removal trades. The tool is configured in such a way as to make removal of a shingled roof much easier and with much less strain and effort on the part of the roof remover. The device provides for easy insertion of elongated arms under the shingles in the gap between the boards in the roof base and for a vertical engagement of shingle layers, which makes both inserting the device under the material to be removed and lifting of the layers much easier. After insertion of the device, the shingles are lifted until they are detached from the roof base or the handle of the device may be rotated to lift and disengage the roofing material from the roof base. Prior art devices used for similar tasks all involve horizontal engagement under the roof layers and a chiseling action to release the shingles which is less efficient and more stressful on the workman's body than the present invention.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pry bars have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.